User blog:MyanCatRocks/Headcannon Elf Magic
Originally hybrid magic was in this blog. If you are looking for it, it is now here. If you are wondering where Darkness is, it are not created yet, but will be soon. Elvendale's Magic 'Earth' Level One Magic: *Make plants grow (or make them grow fruit or flowers). *Program plants with a set of "instructions" (such as "play the harp"). *Control bark, leaves, and vines (making cages, catching people, etc). *Extra strong. Level Two Magic: *Control rock and soil. *Make bones, flesh, and skin grow faster (for healing). *Cause small earthquakes. *Has more resistance to poison. Level Three Magic: *Cause large earthquakes. *Make people age. *Drain the energy of plants to add to your own power. *Immune to poison. 'Fire' Level One Magic: *Control fire (such as juggling fire, cooking food automatically, etc) *Immune to most sources of heat. *Can control lava (but this is really hard and takes a lot of focus) *Can move heat from one area of the body to another. Level Two Magic: *Lava controlling gets easier. *Can alter the mental state of others. *Can make their flames hypnotic. Level Three Magic: *Lava control is easy. *Can charm others with their hypnotic flames (making them do what they want). *Can make lava erupt from the ground, and can walk on lava. *Are completely immune to being burned. 'Water' Level One Magic: *Can move water (forming tunnels through the water, making shapes with water droplets, etc) *Can form a water shield around people to protect them from fire. *Walk on water. *Can create rainbows from water droplets, and store rainbows in bags. *They can calm others down. *Can form a bubble around their head to breathe underwater for a limited amount of time. Level Two Magic: *Can draw oxygen from the water to breathe while they are swimming. *Can look through a jewel-like device made of water to track people. *Can make water glow. *Can do small-scale healing. Level Three Magic: *Can breathe underwater. *Can make it rain. *Can do slightly more powerful healing. 'Wind' Level One Magic: *Can control wind (move sailboats, push people). *Can levitate small objects. *Can freeze water into ice. *Can increase the power of fire. Level Two Magic: *Their winds are strong enough to make them fly. *Can levitate larger objects. *They have really good hearing, and can hear a whispered conversation a hundred feet away if they want to (they can also block out sounds). *Their sound blocking can be used to mute people. Level Three Magic: *Can control the weather. *Can fly. *Can make portals that go to different areas in the realm that they are in. *Can read minds (but it is harder for them to do this then it is for Sound Elves, as Wind Elves hear thoughts as whispers and cannot scan memories). 'Love / Light' Level One Magic: *Can form a field that strengthens the magic of others. *Can fire a blue laser that is more effective on shadow creatures or evil beings. *Can heal broken hearts. Level Two Magic: *Can open portals to other realms. *Can summon the Sword of Light (but only if they are worthy). *Can make blue waves of light, forming a "zone of truth". When in it, no one can lie (though they can refuse to answer questions) and everyone's true forms are revealed. Level Three Magic: *Can create new realms. *Can banish others. Category:Blog posts